


Meeting The Man of My Dreams (Then Meeting His Beautiful Husband)

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Makeup Sex, Short Hair Isak is ON FIRE
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 现在Isak依然站在台下，台上还是那个让人神魂颠倒的摇滚歌星。原本一道道划在他心口的伤痕，被短暂的甜蜜抚平又狠心地撕开，最终腐化进血肉，刻骨铭心。唯一的慰藉只剩午夜梦回的懵懂，初见时海风吹散了烟圈，男人孤独的背影被荆棘丛生的野玫瑰包围。彼时他不敢靠近，现在他无法靠近。或者，摇滚歌手William和奶爸Isak的平行宇宙。标题来自Alanis Morissette的Ironic (2005 Acoustic)。





	Meeting The Man of My Dreams (Then Meeting His Beautiful Husband)

**Author's Note:**

“Isak，够了，你已经检查了七遍Frederik明天要交的手工作业。去吧，今晚我会好好照顾小家伙的。”Eskild听起来更像是在赶他走。

William已经从英国回来好几天了，两人大吵一架之后对方又背着吉它走了。Isak负气连儿子都不让他见，每天都提前到幼儿园接Frederik回家。小人儿拉着他的衣角问不是问Daddy在哪儿就是问Daddy答应回国买给他的金鱼在哪儿，Isak除了家务还要顾及学业，实在疲于安抚失望的小家伙。

他们还要反复多少次？每次都是William去外面“工作”时花酒天地被他发现，而他从最初的逃避到默默忍受，再到最后的爆发，万人迷再想方设法哄他开心。又一个死循环。

当初决定独自抚养Frederik时他就已经做好准备，所有事情都只能靠自己。他受够了总是在等待下一次街角偶遇或下一首专属情歌，他得做点什么，如果他还想要继续这段关系，William不是游戏规则唯一的制定者。

This is on him.

“我，我的意思是，有了Frederik之后，我很久没去派对或夜店了，我看起来是不是太……？”Isak有点紧张，他下意识地低头，普通的牛仔裤和板鞋看起来他念高中时并无区别，而衣柜里新衣服几乎全是小Frederik的。

“太像个奶爸？亲爱的，你知道你现在去酒吧还是会被问身份证。看看你这张无辜的小脸，即使我也无能为力，”Eskild的眼神扫过他房间里那一桌子的化妆品，“不过，有一样东西可以立刻改变你的形象，让你从甜美的樱桃布丁变成叛逆的朋克小子。”

先不管樱桃布丁是什么鬼，他迫不及待地追问，等Eskild不情愿地说出答案，他才知道对方并不是故弄玄虚——剪掉他的卷发，“直接剃成板寸”才是Eskild的原话。

这就是一个小时后Isak从理发室走出来的前因后果。他摸了摸陌生的短发，有点戳手，微凉的晚风吹来，他紧了紧牛仔夹克的领子，上面大概还沾着一些发屑，微微的刺痛感让他格外清醒，仿佛听得见奔流的动脉快要冲破头皮的汹涌。

他知道去哪儿找William，乐队的Facebook主页上写着呢，今晚他们将为新开业的Ibiza Vibes暖场，号称William好朋友开的夜店。地中海主题？Isak站在门口翻了个白眼，Ibiza除了白色海滩上的大屁股妞和豪华游艇还有什么别的主题？无非是花花公子们消遣的游乐场。

他不知道的是，从踏进Ibiza Vibes那一刻起，游戏就打破了他所设定的规则。

+

“嘿，快看那边，来了个雏儿。”William顺着Borkis手指的方向看到一个短发男孩，闪烁的灯光下他只隐隐看到对方的侧脸。远远望过去，他的轮廓柔和而年轻，只有那一头扎眼的寸头显出些许凌厉。奇怪的是两种矛盾的特质在他身上却并不违和，男孩纯净得像一杯金汤力，看似透明，不安分气泡却扑腾扑腾往上冒。他似乎有些不知所措，像是用假身份证第一次来夜店的“初犯”，几杯劣质的波本下去就会变成小野猫，咬着令人想犯罪的粉唇，央求男人带他回家。

直到男孩转过身面朝即将开始表演的舞台，William手里的拨片差点掉了。那是最不应该出现在这里的人，他该怎么跟同伴解释：他的男友？伴侣？他儿子的另一个爸爸？主唱这才意识到他从未跟身边的亲友正式介绍过Isak，他们只知道他有个需要在下午四点提前结束排练的“family business”，这是去幼儿园接儿子放学最委婉的托辞。

整个夜店都没人认识Isak，这全是他的错。也许William自己都没意识到，他想把Isak藏起来，那是他的男孩，他的宝贝。微笑时羞涩的酒窝和做爱时放荡的呻吟，都是他一个人的。

在他做出反应之前，Borkis已经走过去了。该死！

+

“没有冒犯之意，你看起来像刚服完兵役或……刚从‘里面’出来。”

高大的男人自以为是的搭讪让他想翻白眼，但Isak已经瞄到了后面不远处真正的目标，他决定演一场戏。“None taken.”

“所以你真的刚从号子里出来？哇噢，我真不敢相信像你这么漂亮的男孩是怎么……完好如初地出来。”

才两三句话就让他感觉不太舒服，但Isak必须忍耐。他知道这样的男人喜欢什么，那点儿肮脏的幻想。

“What do you think?”他凑近对方耳边，确保姿势看起来过分的亲密。末了还故意莞尔一笑，舌尖在嘴里滑过一圈，暧昧的秘密信号转瞬即逝，男人却已心领神会。

越过男人的肩膀，对上William那双冰山般冷漠的眼睛。也许是台上的灯光作祟，栗色的眸子好像冒着通红的火焰，越烧越旺。

The night is just about to get started.

慕名而来的歌迷很快挤满了整个夜店，前来搭讪的男人也要上台准备表演，“结束在后门的巷子里等我。”Isak一挑眉，扬起嘴角却不置可否。

台上那个男人还是没有行动。他不是没看过William的现场演出，也不止一次陷入对方低吟浅唱时迷人的漩涡。但今次他似乎置身事外，打量着那些活在粉红泡泡里的仰慕者，更有热情的粉丝高喊“梦中情人”，像狂热的殉教者，甘愿为舞台中央穿着涂鸦皮衣的英俊男人付出一切。

自己在William眼中也是这么虔诚而愚蠢吗？

而Isak眼中的对方也不再只是风流倜傥的乐手。他见过William给Frederik讲故事时夸张的表情和无限的耐心；见过William明明不会给小孩洗澡却非要坚持，最后父子两人把浴室弄得一团糟的狼狈；见过William在滑梯旁稳稳地接住Frederik，然后把他高高举过头顶转圈圈的幼稚。

总有一些瞬间让Isak以为William是属于他们的。相比劲爆的新demo在SoundCloud上热度破万，男人会更喜欢哼着温柔的儿歌哄Frederik睡觉。

现在他依然站在台下，台上还是那个让人神魂颠倒的摇滚歌星。原本一道道划在Isak心口的伤痕，被短暂的甜蜜抚平又狠心地撕开，最终腐化进血肉，刻骨铭心。唯一的慰藉只剩午夜梦回的懵懂，初见时海风吹散了烟圈，男人孤独的背影被荆棘丛生的野玫瑰包围。彼时他不敢靠近，现在他无法靠近。

男孩攥紧手心里的小纸条，觉得自己就像个傻瓜，这趟冒险只会无疾而终。他头顶的“出格”，在灯红酒绿的喧闹中又算得了什么。

Isak在乐队表演结束前就逃走了，自暴自弃地在后巷徘徊。也许那个和他搭讪的男人会来，他可以对他做任何事，反正明天谁都不会记得对方的名字和模样。又或许他对那个人还有最后一丝不切实际的幻想。

“在等人？”

来不及转身就撞进那个熟悉的怀抱，男人扔了手上的烟，红色的亮点连同他想逃离的念头，一起消失在阴暗污秽的巷子深处。

“Frederik呢？”

说得好像真的关心孩子一样，又或是在指责他这个当父亲的不负责任。但这个点钟出来风流快活的并不止他一个人。

“那与你无关。”Isak咬着牙忿恨地说。男人反手将他推到墙边，带着烟味和家里同款沐浴乳淡淡的薄荷香——上次William离开的那个早晨，与其说是撒娇，不如说是耍赖，在外人面前冷若冰霜的男人跟他讨要口活的样子，跟他们的宝贝想多吃一个冰淇淋的样子如出一辙。Isak一时心软，结果他们在浴室里呆了超过正常淋浴的时间。走的时候男人顺走了家庭装附送的沐浴乳，“我讨厌酒店用品，想带着你的味道睡觉，也许……还可以做些别的事情。”那些寂寞的夜晚，他也曾盯着手机屏幕等那个从未响起的来电。

“他是我的儿子。”

这彻底地激怒了Isak，糅杂着长久以来对William的怨念。

“这就是你的辩词？你以为法官会把抚养权判给一个履行父亲义务完全看心情的人？今天心情好给Frederik买一车的玩具，那明天呢？明天你又在哪里？Ibiza的游艇派对还是伦敦的通宵狂欢？”

男人脸上阴云密布，“抚养权？Isak，你在说什么？”

终于，他鼓起勇气挑战这个总是让他无法抗拒的男人，颤抖的双手还捏着那张纸条。

“我不会让你再靠近Frederik，他不需要突然出现又莫名消失的陌生人带来的新鲜感，他需要一个安定稳固的环境。你想打抚养权官司也行，你可以请最好的律师，随便你。但我猜你不想被曝光非婚生子吧，你的事业、歌迷……”Isak苦笑着说。

这些写在纸条上的话，在出门前他对着镜子排练了快半个小时，每个字都像生涩的台词。他不想伤害William，他只是需要一个无情的句号，一道痛快的伤口，一瓶能让他彻底忘记William的毒药。

“你为什么剪了头发？”

毫不相关的问题让Isak措手不及，William近在咫尺的呼吸也开始扰乱他的思绪。

“今晚为什么要来这里？为什么跟别的男人搭讪？为什么没有离开？”男人的追问咄咄逼人，刚还在拨弄琴弦的手指却抚上他剪短的发尾，触电般的酥麻感立刻袭来。Isak被困在湿冷的砖墙和火热的胸膛之间，身体不由自主地倒向黑暗中唯一的热源。

“如你所见，我在寻欢作…唔……”

William的吻带着令人战栗的盛怒，他想推开，含着泪的眼眶却在对方倾泻而出的占有欲包围下决堤，浇不灭情热的烈焰，反倒引火烧身。他甚至忘了呼吸，一松口便是带着哭腔的嘤咛，仿佛他才是没得到满足的一方。Isak羞赧地别过头，无法责怪始作俑者。

“如果Borkis不是我们的键盘手，我刚才大概已经扭断了他的脖子。”Isak隐隐约约知道William说的人是谁，如果男人没有用虎牙抵在他侧颈的静脉上，他也许还能反驳几句。“你想看我吃别的男人醋吗？那恭喜你，Isak，我嫉妒得快发狂了。”

他不会再相信花言巧语，被男人揉进温暖的怀抱中之前，Isak固执地想。猎食者的利齿正嚣张地示威，他血管里的暖流却在期待一场献祭。也许从初见那一夜，他就等待这样的时刻，飞蛾扑火般靠近，任凭野玫瑰的尖刺插入心脏，换来那人回眸一瞥。

如果这样能拥有William……

“你是我的。”

吻从额头的美人尖滑到湿润的眼角，然后因为鼻翼两侧的泪痕而停驻。Isak仿佛溺水之人，张开嘴渴求男人的唇，他不想知道那句话的真假，William总能点燃他内心最炙热的渴望。

男人放进去的却是两根手指，追逐着湿热的唇舌。又将是一场见不得光的情事，Isak绝望地闭上眼睛。

就在他要转身面向冰冷的墙壁时，William握住他挡在胸前的手腕，“我想要看着你的脸。”防御的姿势慢慢被极具侵略性的温存瓦解，那是William的方式，“你们都是我的，你和Frederik。”

男人执意拉着他的手伸进低腰仔裤里，大手握着小手，比掌心更滚烫的是早已昂扬的欲望。耳鬓厮磨时做这种事让Isak十分害羞，过往他们少有的交集总是直奔主题，前戏则是浪费时间。而今晚的William似乎变得捉摸不定，刚刚在台上用歌声和吉它拨片倾倒众生的男人在他耳边喘着粗气，连杂乱的呼吸都像是诱惑，“你知道有多少歌是我一边想你一边做这种事写出来的吗？”

一时剪发的冲动，站在夜店门口的犹豫，被人搭讪时的焦虑，全都融化在William的迷魂汤里。耳朵沦陷了，接着是嘴唇，等他意识到颈窝也被胡茬磨得发痒，外套最上面的几颗扣子已经不知道滚到哪里去了。William开始揉弄他敏感的乳尖，“Frederik有没有尝过这里？”然后隔着薄薄的T恤舔湿了另一边的小东西。

回想起Frederik刚出生时自己身体各种奇异的变化，还有那些难以启齿的梦……明明穿着衣服，他却像被男人剥光了一样，幻想从羞耻变成现实，一切都失控了。

“William…”他开不了口，紧贴着的下半身似乎更有说服力。

手指霸道地探进去，里面已经湿透了，Isak伏在男人肩头几乎舒服得快要哭了。“不准你们离开我。”他紧咬着嘴唇，没有拒绝。William这才解开了皮带和拉链的束缚，“Issy，抱紧我。”

他们在堆满空啤酒瓶的垃圾桶旁边做爱。Isak几乎感觉不到自己的腿，William仿佛是他与这个世界唯一的纽带，他不得不抓紧对方，就像他一直想要的那样。最脆弱的地方毫无遮掩暴露在男人眼前，予取予求。William进入得那么深，他从来没有试过这样疯狂的性爱，仿佛灵魂都要被贯穿了。

“今晚你走进来那一瞬间，我仿佛又见到了四年前在Jonas婚礼上那个漂亮的男孩。午夜我转身回到房间时发现你靠在沙发上睡着了，我多想抚平你微蹙的眉头，又怕惊醒梦中人。那时你就发现了我的秘密，对吗？”

彼时William潇洒得来去如风，他明白自己不过是一段露水情缘，哪想过什么秘密。

“这里……”男人拉着他的掌心，搭在左胸前，“有一个巨大的空洞。而你就是唯一能将它填满的人。”

他想起那天窗外William寂寞的背影，以及第二天盖在自己身上的毛毯。如果那是一切的原点……他们不仅是在黑暗的角落贪图一时欢愉的两具躯体，灵魂也注定交缠，巨大的向心力似乎要将彼此撕裂，第二次、第三次……直到他们重新结合，互相缺失的部分终于拼成一颗完整的心。

Isak被William抵在墙上，身体仿佛紧绷的琴弦，浅尝辄止的调试过后，从最深处被激发出如歌如泣的震颤。他不知道自己还能坚持多久。

极致的快感让人生惧，他在William退出去时下意识地夹紧，又被下一波放肆的顶弄送上欲海的浪尖。Isak被男人弄得湿了一地，直到耳边的低吼也变得狂乱——如果有人路过巷口，也许会以为是哪个放荡的果儿含着男人的阴茎，在做见不得人的勾当。

稍后Isak才知道William的目的就是确保让他看起来像被男人好好疼爱过。他被拉上台时后面还湿着，在安可的前奏中被介绍给全场痴迷的粉丝，“大家听过我们的新歌 _‘Isak’_ 吗？这位就是 **Isak** ，我未来的丈夫——如果他同意我的求婚。”

+

Eskild在得知William卖掉城中的高级公寓而入手郊外带院子和游泳池的房子时，直捂着嘴尖叫，“说真的，如果我找不到新的合租人，可不可以搬到你们这儿？六个卧室什么的，就算Isak再给你生个小猴子也住不满啊。”

而满心好奇的Frederik抱着小黄鸭爬进巨大的新浴缸就不肯出来，“Papa，我喜欢Tom Tom的新家。”

看到儿子在嫌弃他的新发型几天后终于露出可爱的笑容，Isak也没什么好抱怨的了。


End file.
